Wish I Could Tell You
by Reizna
Summary: [Epilogue]SatoshixRisa. Time passed them by. Together for life, Satoshi and Risa have their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Satoshi has a Sacred Maiden. One day, he decides to tell her but can't. Risa has a boyfriend and doesn't have a care in the world. But somehow, she can't get her mind of a certain someone. SatoshixRisa

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel or the song "Caged Bird" sung by Shunichi Miyamoto.

A/N: This might be a one or two chaptered fan fiction. The pairing is, of course, SatoshixRisa. Seira might appear somewhere in here, she's got the same personality like the one in Intertwined Fate. By the way, Satoshi's adoptive father and Seira's adoptive mother (from Intertwined Fate) are engaged. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari had one weird eighth grade year. First, Phantom Thief Dark appeared, stealing most of the Hikari artworks in the city of Azumano. Then, Satoshi's other self, Krad awoke, determined on killing Dark and anyone close to Satoshi. After that, Satoshi's long-lost younger sister, Seira, appeared. He knew that his sister was always observant whenever she saw Satoshi pass by a girl named Risa Harada. She noticed that he always glanced at her when she wasn't looking. 

Then, Krad disappeared along with Phantom Dark, or so they thought. Dark still lived within Daisuke. (A/N: Well here, yeah.) Satoshi felt glad that his sadistic alter-ego was gone for good. But there was a problem. There was a risk that his genetic material would react again, sprouting the same white wings he used as Krad. There was still that risk because his Sacred Maiden didn't return his feelings. After all, Satoshi's Sacred Maiden already had a boyfriend.

The blue-haired, future eighth grade girl Seira Hikari Midori, soon to be known as Seira Hiwatari, watched Satoshi pass by Risa Harada as she leaned against the wall, waiting for him. He didn't say a word to Risa, since she was flirting with her boyfriend, Kyoji Tsukishiro. Kyoji was a tall, hot (in Risa's opinion) guy in the future tenth grade. His arm wrapped around Risa's waist as he whispered something in Risa's ear, causing her to giggle.

Seira sighed as her brother finally caught up to her. They walked out the school building onto the yard. Satoshi was quiet as always. But this silence was bothering Seira. She thought she knew why. So, Satoshi's sister decided to bring up the subject when they were out of the school's vicinity.

"Are you still thinking about her?" She asked, looking up at the sky as she brushed some of her blue hair off her cheek. Satoshi looked at her with a glare.

"Who are you referring to when you say **her**?" He retorted coldly. Seira shook her head. Her walking pace got a little faster as she walked ahead. "You know who I'm talking about." was all she said in a teasing tone.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. So, his sister knew. That would have explained why she was carefully watching him after Krad's disappearance. Seira had been observing his reactions around the younger Harada sister.

Seira smirked and pulled a notepad from her book bag. Written upon it were comments from her friends, classmates and mostly importantly, Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada. It was the end of the school year. They weren't going to see their friends for a while.

She grinned at what Daisuke wrote. It said something like: Dark says to keep scheming. Your brother might thank you for it later on in life. Anyway, have a great summer. Make sure Satoshi doesn't get angry at you like that one scheme you made up during the play.

She felt her brother look over her shoulder and quickly put the notepad away before he could read it. Satoshi glared at her with his 'fine-be-that-way' glare. Seira saw it and laughed. Satoshi's expression softened and shook his head, walking in front of his sister.

"Lately, you've been laughing for reasons I don't know. It's not only you. It's Daisuke and the older Harada." Satoshi muttered, pushing up his glasses. Seira choked up the rest of her laughing and began to sing one song that she loved to play on the piano.

"_Takaku dono kurai tonde ittara _

_Haruka tooku no kimi ga mienaku naru no? _

_Hitomi soraseba raku ni naru kamo shirenai _

_Demo itsumo dokoka de mitsumete itai _

_Wasureru koto nante deki wa shinai kara _

_Nasu sube mo naku, sora wo miageteru dake. _

_Maru de kago no naka no chiisana tori no you ni _

_Mado wo sagashite atemo naku, samayotte iru. _

_Ima sugu ni aitai kimi ga suki dakara _

_Kizutsuku koto ga kowakute nigetai kedo _

_Mienai shigarami ni tsubasa torawaretemo _

_Soredemo kimi wa kanashii hodo taisetsu na hito."_

As she stopped, Satoshi turned around to face her. Upon his face was a look Seira had seen whenever he was looking at Risa. A smile formed on Seira's face. A smile that Satoshi was annoyed of. Satoshi looked away and started walking faster than his sister to the apartment that they shared for half of the school year. When he walked through the door, Seira closed her eyes and sighed.

Just then, something hit her. It was a vision. She saw Satoshi with Krad's wings. Risa was unconscious in his arms. There was something wrong. The look on Satoshi's face told it all. Satoshi's mouth moved, saying three words that he'd thought he'd ever get to say to anybody in his entire life. Risa didn't hear him. She never would.

There was more of the vision. However, Seira was snapped out of it when Satoshi's voice called her from his room. She gasped and reopened her eyes. She desperately fought the urge to cry. All her schemes were about trying to bring her brother closer to his Sacred Maiden. With the vision replaying in her mind, she knew that Satoshi's Sacred Maiden would not hear him say those three simple words.

'Why does it have to be like this? I had visions months ago. They are meant to be. Daisuke and Riku agree with me. But why is that going to happen?' Seira's mind screamed. She then blinked and pulled out a notepad. She dashed to her room and locked the door. She had another scheme in mind and wrote it all down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satoshi was lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was no annoying voice of a sadistic alter ego echoing through his mind anymore. That was good. But Satoshi sort of seemed to miss that voice. It got him to argue, which passed the time away. Now, the only people she had to argue with was his year-younger sister, Seira, whom he couldn't find a reason to argue with her that moment in time. 

He heard Seira run to her room and lock it. She was probably scheming about something and going to three-way Daisuke and the older Harada sister. God knows what those three were up to those days. Satoshi's mind drifted to Riku Harada's younger sister, Risa.

'She is pretty…cute.' Satoshi thought. Then, realizing what his mind said, he shook it off. Hanging out with Seira, Daisuke and Riku and hearing them say 'Satoshi, you and Risa would look cute together' must have affecting him. Affecting him and his thoughts. All the things they said were poisoning his mind. He probably was at the point of having a infatuation for Risa Harada and denying, which he was. He thought she was cute for God's sake.

Maybe, they were right. Satoshi thought as he looked to the side table drawer. Upon it was their class picture on the beach. Seira was there too, only because she helped their class for their play. For the first time, Satoshi had noticed that Seira was pushing him toward Risa and that Riku was lightly shoving Risa toward him. He quickly got out of bed and walked to Seira's door.

"I swear, Seira, if you shove me toward Risa again during the next school year, I'll-" He was cut off by his little sister.

"You'll what, brother dearest?" Seira questioned, trying to imitate her brother's voice teasingly. The imitation came out very well that it almost sounded like Satoshi. Satoshi put his hand on the door knob and tried to open it. His fear was confirmed. She was up to something. Seira never called him 'brother dearest' unless she knew something he didn't.

Seira began to laugh as Satoshi struggled to get the door open. Where was Daisuke when you needed him topick a lock? Well, Daisuke was on the phone with both Riku and Seira.

* * *

In the Harada residence, Riku was laughing with Daisuke and Seira. Satoshi still didn't manage to get Seira's door open. The older Harada continued to laugh until her younger twin sister came in, crying. Riku's eyes widened as she hung up the phone, running to ask what was wrong. 

Risa was crying because her boyfriend, Kyoji told her that they couldn't be together anymore. Kyoji had said to her that there was someone that loves her more than Kyoji himself ever could. He also said that she loved the someone as well but didn't know it.

Riku left the room to get her sister something to eat and drink, closing the door behind. The room was silent except for Risa's crying. What did Kyoji mean? What was he trying to tell her?

She instantly got her mind off that. Then, Risa began to think of someone entirely unexpected. Satoshi Hiwatari. She begun to wonder about the same questions she thought of when she first became his classmate. Why did he get blue hair and eyes unlike everyone else? Why he acted the way he did?

After a while, Risa noticed that she was paying attention to Satoshi before Kyoji came into her life. She remembered that Satoshi asked if he could study her looks for some research project about half a year ago.

She remembered how his eyes looked that day. For just a moment, his blue eyes didn't give off a cold glare.

'What? Don't tell me I'm-' Risa was cut off. Riku came back into the room with some water and pizza. When she sat down, Riku burst out laughing. Risa made a face that said 'what's-with-her?'.

"Admit it already." Riku laughed. Risa was confused. What was her twin sister talking about?

"Admit what?" Risa asked. Riku stopped and gaped at her. 'Didn't she know already?' She thought.

"Seriously, you didn't notice it at all." Riku said, raising her eyebrow. Risa shook her head. Riku sighed. The situation was hopeless. Risa didn't know her own feelings!

Then, Riku's cell rang. No one was calling. It was a text message from Seira. It read: Got Scheme. Bring Risa to the Chapel in the old part of town. Bring her at seven. Oniichan is gonna be there too.

Riku smiled. How Seira can make up her schemes and how she'd manage to get her brother to come without giving away the plan, she'd never know.

* * *

At seven, Seira went with her brother to the Chapel. Hidden in the shadows was Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada. Daisuke had Wiz with him. Riku just brought a cam corder for Seira to use later, when she's 'supposed' leave Satoshi and his Sacred Maiden alone for a while. 

Satoshi glared at his sister when he caught a glance of Risa Harada. Seira just smiled and ran out. Hearing the footsteps, Risa spun around and was equally shocked.

"Hey Hiwatari-kun. What's up?" She asked, the shock was going away now.

"Nothing much. I have a feeling they're up to something again." Satoshi replied, looking away. Risa knew who he was referring to. Her sister, his sister and Daisuke. You'd rarely see those three separated from each other.

"Like what?" Risa questioned. Satoshi shrugged. He didn't know this time. Seira wasn't so loud in her room when she locked herself in it. Something was off. Her usual plans were different from this one.

* * *

"Seira, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked, snapping the other Hikari out of her trance. Seira grabbed Riku and Daisuke and ran far from the chapel. Seira clutched her heart as she looked at where they were earlier. 

"Seira, what's wrong!" Riku said, half-screaming and half-comforting. Daisuke blinked.

"Her DNA….she can feel when Satoshi's in pain. Though he doesn't look like it, Satoshi must be hurting inside. He's struggling with his feelings, isn't he?" The red haired Niwa stated. Slowly, Seira nodded.

Riku opened her mouth to speak. She never got to say what she was about it. Because they heard Risa scream from the chapel.

* * *

Risa screamed and pointed at a chunk of the chapel's roof break off. Satoshi saw it and felt something within himself. A something that he was never supposed to fell again. He was changing. His lungs tightened, unable to breathe right. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. Krad is gone!' 

Suddenly, he felt the white wings emerge painfully from his back. He still looked like himself, not Krad. But still, his DNA reacted to his Sacred Maiden, Risa. Risa gaped as Satoshi dashed, grabbing her by the waist and got out of the way.

CRASH!

Risa blinked and passed out. Satoshi rolled his eyes and was forced to carry her bridal style out of the chapel, where he saw the scheming trio. The three spun around and looked at Risa and then, at Satoshi.

Daisuke didn't say a word and looked away.

"That was unexpected. That chunk falling wasn't part of the plan." Riku whispered to Seira, who agreed. Satoshi got tired of their pointless talking and pushed off the ground, flying off to the Harada home.

"Hey! Where is he going!" Riku screamed.

"He's flying Risa home." was the last thing he heard from the three as Satoshi flapped the white wings to get there faster.

When he got to the balcony of Risa's room, Risa was still unconscious. Satoshi sighed and used some magic to open the glass door and put her on the bed. On her pillow, he left a single white finger.

Satoshi had to say it, if even thought she wouldn't hear him. She never would. He ran his fingers through her hair and said the words.

"Risa, I love you…" He whispered. His hand leaving her hair as he walked away. He jumped off the balcony and flew off to the streets below.

The streets were quiet. The wind brushed against his white wings. His head bowed down as he walked past the school's vicinity. There was a figure leaning against the wall around the school, facing Satoshi. It was his sister, Seira. Daisuke and Riku had left her alone to wait for Satoshi.

"You told her?" She asked, acting surprised. Satoshi wasn't fooled. She had planned most of it. Well, except for the chapel ceiling part.

"How can you tell?" Satoshi replied emotionlessly. Seira raised an eyebrow and pointed at his face. "It's your face. You never use THAT facial expression ever in the past six months that I've been living with you, oniichan." He answered.

Seira stood up straight and walked with her brother back to their apartment. What she said next disturbed him. "Did you two kiss?"

Satoshi gave her an emotionless glare. Seira shook her head and took that as a no. As they turned the corner, Satoshi cleared his throat to speak.

"No, we didn't. She was still unconscious when I told her."

Seira froze. Six months of her schemes lead Satoshi to that moment and his Sacred Maiden didn't hear him confess. He could have waited for her to wake up and tell her.

"Why didn't you just wait for her to wake up? Damn it, after all those six months of scheming, wasted! You and Risa aren't together!" His sister screamed. She didn't have time to stop herself. What she had said revealed the objective of all her plans during the past half-year after they met.

Satoshi raised his eyebrow and chuckled. Seira realized what she blurted out and covered her mouth with her hand. What a big mistake.

"So, it was you…who put that mistletoe above myself and Risa on the Christmas Dance and 'accidentally' shoved us into each other." He muttered, his voice filled with annoyance. Seira nodded.

"Yeah, that was me. I got it on tape too." She whispered, voice so low that her brother wouldn't hear her. She snapped her thoughts back to the current situation and curled her fist.

"Risa didn't hear you. Your genetic material will keep reacting to her, you know that. You could have ended it then and there, oniichan."

Satoshi shook his head. Risa had a boyfriend. It wouldn't work. "She and I aren't meant to be. That I know. She's happy with Kyoji Tsukishiro, her current boyfriend. I don't want her boyfriend to come after me if I confess my feelings to Risa."

He walked into the apartment, leaving his younger sister out in the open. Seira closed her eyes and hung her head. Satoshi truly didn't know. Kyoji broke up with Risa that afternoon. Everyone knew that save Satoshi Hiwatari. Maybe, that was why he was so hasty to leave Risa and not hear her answer.

He wouldn't get cured that way.

Seira sighed and got into the house, locking the front door. She crept past his room and saw him on his laptop, researching as always. She bowed her head and turned around to her room.

"Oniichan, you're such a fool. She loves you but hasn't realized it yet."

* * *

Translation of Caged Bird: 

How high would I have to fly  
To lose sight of you, so far away?  
If I turn my eyes away, I might feel better.  
But I want to always be looking at you from somewhere.

Because there's no way I could forget you.  
At my wits' end, I simply keep staring up at the sky.  
It's almost as if I were like a small bird inside a cage,  
Searching for the window, aimlessly wandering around.

I want to see you right away, because I love you,  
Even though I want to run away because I'm scared of being hurt.  
If this unseen barrier around me should tear away my wings,  
Still, you are so precious to me that it makes me sad.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally, I can type chapter two of this fic. I might end it in a couple of chapters.

**chiharutanaka**: He didn't say it because he thought Risa and her boyfriend were still together. By the way, thanks.

**Shadowfoxkitsune** and **Jasmine-san**: Here's the update.

**Pryo the dark angel**: Yeah, I feel sorry for Satoshi too.

**Izumi Orimoto**: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel. I just own Seira.

* * *

Seira sat up the next morning. It was around nine. She slipped on a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She packed her cam corder, tape recorder and camera in her bag. She tore a page from her notepad and wrote a note to her brother that she left to meet up with Daisuke and Riku and that she would be back in the afternoon. 

Leaving the note hanging on Satoshi's door, she spun around and put the notebook in her bag. Quietly she walked down the hallway, setting up traps for her brother to play with while she was gone. How fun that would be. She fixed the security camera that Satoshi set up four months before the present, to start recording when Satoshi got out of his room and noticed the traps.

"Good luck, brother dearest." Seira smirked as she turned on the floor sensors as she left the apartment. She walked to the new part of town, to a café where she, Daisuke and Riku plotted their first scheme.

She spotted the two at the furthest table in the café. It seemed that they just got there. On the table were three hot cocoas. Seira sat down and handed Riku a couple of disk cases. The other girl sighed.

"Well, did he?" She asked. Seira took a slip of her cocoa and shook her head. Daisuke pulled out a mirror, a Hikari artwork that he had stolen. Instead of his own reflection, there was Dark. Dark looked at Seira, gaping.

"He didn't tell her!" He shouted. The only people that could hear him in the entire world through that mirror were Daisuke, Riku, Seira and Satoshi. Daisuke chuckled.

"Satoshi Hiwatari, the Supreme Commander of the Police Operation that was in charge of chasing Dark, didn't confess his feelings to his Sacred Maiden. I was expecting him to do that a month ago when Krad disappeared." The young Niwa stated.

Seira shook her head. "Actually, he did confess last night. But Risa was still unconscious so she didn't hear him."

Riku and Daisuke gawked at Satoshi's sister. Dark sat back silently, listening to where that conversation was going.

"All six months of the schemes, all our efforts have been wasted. Our goal was to get Risa and Satoshi together and we failed." Daisuke stated. His voice hinting disappointment. Riku and Seira let out a sigh at the same time.

Dark raised his eyebrow. They were giving up. After six months of those funny schemes, they were giving up. Dark didn't want them to stop. Those schemes were hilarious in his opinion. Whenever he heard Daisuke talking to Riku and Seira, Dark would always pay attention, imagining the plan in his head.

"You three can't stop. Six months worth of your schemes are going to go to waste if you stop now. Don't stop no-" Dark was cut off when they heard a cell phone ring. Daisuke and Riku felt sweat drops form on the backs of their heads. It was Seira's. Naturally she would check the number and not answer. But in this case, she answered.

"Hello. Seira speaking." She said in a bored tone.

"_Seira! What did you do to the apartment?_" snapped a cold voice. It was Satoshi. Seira chuckled as she put it on speaker.

"Nothing, oniichan. I just turned on a switch near the front door." Seira answered innocently. Dark chuckled at the tone of her voice. Satoshi heard but, ignored Dark.

"_A_ _switch? You…..turned on all the floor sensors and set up the traps, didn't you?_" He questioned. The tone of his voice told them that he was a little ticked off and trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, that was me." Seira smiled her trademark, evil smile. Setting up the traps was worth the fun. But it was unusual that her brother would call her about the traps. Very unusual. A silence crept between Satoshi and Seira. It scared Daisuke and Riku. Dark had gone back to sleep, showing Daisuke's reflection on the mirror.

"Why did you call on my cell? Is something important going on?" Seira asked, breaking the silence. She waved goodbye to her friends and left the café, still on her cell.

"_Yes, it is. Father wants to see us now._" Satoshi answered. Seira flipped her phone down, cutting off the line. Commissioner Hiwatari, her future step-father wanted to see them both. What did they do now?

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes after she hung up, Satoshi spotted Seira, still with her cell phone in hand. She nodded and Satoshi knocked on the door, leading to Commissioner Hiwatari's office. 

"Come in." He answered. Satoshi opened the door, gesturing that his sister should go in first. She did, Satoshi following her. They stood in front of the desk, where the Commissioner was seated. Seira had her hands behind her back and didn't move a muscle like her brother.

"You two are probably wondering why I called you here, aren't you?" Commissioner Hiwatari asked. Satoshi, who had his head down, looked up.

"Yes, Father." The two siblings answered in unison, nodding. Their father put his hands together. The look upon his face told the two that it was pretty serious. Seira's palms were sweating. She thought it was about her schemes and that she was going to get in trouble for them for the first time. But it wasn't.

"Your soon-to-be step-mother, Yuko, has recently found out that they are still Hikari artworks out there. And that there is a possibility that Dark isn't gone. He could be in hiding and ready to steal them when it is least expected. I am going to send both of you to deal with this because only the members of the Hikari family that can do anything about Dark." The Commissioner explained, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." They replied again. They wondered where the artworks would be. They were going to find out.

"You two should pack your things. You'll be leaving Azumano next week."

Seira blinked. Pack? Leaving the city? She looked at her brother, who still remained calm. Then, she turned back to her father.

"Father, where are Satoshi and I going?" She asked.

"You two are going to Italy. The artworks are there."

Commissioner Hiwatari dismissed Satoshi, leaving Seira in his office. He chuckled, surprising Seira. What was going on? He hardly chuckled about things like that.

"Father, is something wrong?" She questioned. Her soon-to-be father looked directly at her. Seira gulped. He hardly looked at her directly, eye-to-eye unless Yuko was around.

"Seira, I know you've been up to those tricks of yours. I don't want anymore of that when you two reach Italy besides Risa Harada won't be there as the second target for your schemes. Don't try to stop Satoshi's transformation." He said.

A look of shock appeared on Seira's face. So, he already knew like Seira herself. If Satoshi's DNA kept on reacting, once it reacts a certain amount of times, Krad would resurface. He also knew that Dark was still around then.

"I understand, Father." Seira bowed in respect and left the room. When she closed the door and was out of sight, Commissioner Hiwatari's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think I can count on her either. Like brother, like sister." He muttered.

* * *

Satoshi walked home alone, passing by one of the many museums the city had. As he walked by, he remembered what his father said. He'd have to leave the city in about a week. Probably, he'd never get a chance to tell her. 

For so long, he had no clue about his emotions. He thought suppressing them would be for the better like his mother had said in the letter she had left with him before she died. Instead, he was experiencing the emotion called love that had triggered his DNA. Love for Risa Harada, a Sacred Maiden who'd probably turn him down like she did to Daisuke six months before.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Satoshi Hiwatari. Where's your sister?" Takeshi asked. Still the same as always, he had a camera hanging around his neck and a tape recorder in his pocket. Satoshi made a mental note to never be within a hundred feet near Takeshi if he ever had a girlfriend.

"I don't know, Takeshi. Why would you be looking for her?" Satoshi asked suspiciously. Takeshi chuckled, seeing the look that the blue-haired boy was giving him.

"I need to talk to her about something. A bet we had." Takeshi answered. Satoshi shook his head. It was like Seira to place bets with Takeshi Saehara. She always pulled off betting rings when she had the chance behind his back and when the teachers weren't paying attention. But how she'd win them, he didn't know.

Satoshi continued to walk on. Unfortunately, the boy who wasobsessed with becoming a reporter followed him.

"You know, Satoshi. You, Azumano High's eligible bachelor and Azumano High's eligible Miss Risa Harada would make a good match." Takeshi said, smirking. Satoshi froze. Seira wasn't the only one who thought that. She probably poisoned Takeshi's mind and paid them to say that in her brother's face. But he decided to say why he thought that.

"Why do you say that?" He . That question caught his classmate off guard. Takeshi scratched the back of his head before he replied.

"Well, your calm personality needs a bit of chaos. Miss Harada's personality can give you that chaos. Besides, you know the saying. Opposites attract."

Satoshi closed his eyes and began walking again. As soon as he turned the corner and was completely out of sight, Takeshi reached into his left pocket. He threw his cell phone into the air. It flipped open and it caught it. He dialed a number and put the phone near his ear.

Ring…..ring…..ring.

Then, she picked up.

"_Ohayo, Saehara-kun._" She greeted. The tone of her voice told him that she had been expecting that call for some time now.

"Drop the honorifcs, Seira. You're going down." Takeshi stated, smirking. On the other side of the phone line, Seira faked a gasp.

"_Oh really, Takeshi. I bet that Satoshi and Risa would get together the week after school ends. You bet that they were going get together by the first day of the next school year._" Seira retorted. Her voice loud, but barely a high-pitched scream and dripping with sarcasm.

"You're still going down, Seira." Takeshi curled his fist as he looked at the ground. That girl on the other side of the line had won five-hundred and eighty-nine times. He had won only a hundred times The two had eleven ties.

"_Correction, Saehara. You're going down, not me. They'll get together soon. I know that they will. See you when I win the bet and announce to your class that they're officially a couple._" She laughed. The student-obsessed-with-being-a-reporter wasn't amused. He just stood there, determined.

"We'll see." were the last words he spoke before he hung up.

* * *

Seira heard him hang up and walked into the apartment. She just saw her brother walk into it. When she closed the front door, she stared at the floor. He had disabled all the floor sensors and removed her traps. 'All that work for nothing,' she joked, laughing to herself as she entered the kitchen. 

She began looking through the cupboards for chocolate cake mix. Cake? Why would she make cake at a sad time like that? She was making it for her brother. Probably to cheer him up since the news kind of hit him harder than her.

"He's wasting time….if he doesn't tell her soon, Krad's going to come back. I have to stop Father's plan. He's going to ruin Satoshi's chance for happiness. Happiness that our real mother wanted for him but Krad was in the way." She muttered, mixing the cake mix after she added the eggs, water, cooking oil and stuff.

"Risa, realize your feelings. Please. I know you're attracted to my oniichan. I read your subconscious and reactions before." Seira was referring to a time when she was on the field trip that was held for the hard work of Satoshi's class' play, Ice and Snow. Risa had been stealing glances at Satoshi. The same with Satoshi. And whenever the younger Harada was paired up with him, she'd lightly blush.

Then, she remembered something. She handed Riku two disk cases with DVDs in them. She slipped a note in them. They were like a surprise gift to Risa. On the DVDs were edited clips of times where Satoshi and Risa had little 'moments'.

Seira smirked as she put the cake into the oven. 'If Risa sees those, she might realize her feelings. But when she does watch the DVDs, she'll blame Riku for spying on her when I was the one who got all those clips.'

Yes, Seira was the one who followed Satoshi and Risa and taped every moment of it. She had photos that she could have shown Takeshi, but decided not to. Since she did take those photos, not him and Takeshi would put them in the school newspaper. Then again, he'd be the one in trouble. But if he was asked how he got them, he'd immediately point to Seira and her secret revealed.

She shook her head and looked down the window. 'I wonder what Risa is doing right now. I hope Riku gave her the DVDs.'

* * *

Riku got home. She noticed Risa was still asleep in her room. The older Harada crept into the room and laid the two cases on top of Risa's tarot cards on her side-table drawer. Riku giggled as she left the room. 

"…Riku….where are you?" Risa groaned, still sleepy. She opened her brown eyes and turned her head. Riku wasn't there, but two disks were.

She got out of bed and picked them up. They appeared to be DVDs. She stared them and walked toward the television and the DVD player. She put in the first disk and pressed play.

'I wonder what's on them.' Risa thought, sitting back down on her bed. The screen lit up. An image of Satoshi Hiwatari's younger sister appeared.

"_Hey, Risa Harada. Hopefully you're the one watching this, not anybody else. But watching the clips on the disk might make you realize something…Happiness can lie in front of you where you least expect it. So, really expect the unexpected._" She stated. Her voice all serious and calm. Her image faded into a new scene.

Risa gasped. "Oh my god. That's……"

* * *

Cliffhanger, guys! I'm sorry I had to end it this way. 

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. The song "Only Hope" belongs to Mandy Moore.

Claimer: I do own Seira.

A/N: If you've read the manga, some of the scenes may seem familiar because I took some SatoshixRisa moments form there. But you'll find out which ones. I've decided to make two (including an epilogue) more chapters of this fic and it'll be done. Don't get angry at me because of the chapter's ending. Sorry, if Satoshi might get out of character.

* * *

"That's……me!" Risa screamed. 

Yes, on the screen, was herself, lying down on a sandy beach. Her clothes were wet. She seemed to have fainted a while before and didn't wake up. Watching over her was no other than Satoshi Hiwatari. He bent down and lightly played with her hair before she woke up.

Thoughts were running through Risa's mind, trying to remember that day. Why was he touching her hair? Why was he watching her in the first place?

"_Did you save me?_" Risa heard herself ask him. She awoke and saw him there. Satoshi's reaction surprised her. He hesitated before answering.

"_No."_

"_Then…could it be…the one with black hair?" _She asked. Satoshi slightly shook his head. He fell silent before answering again.

"_No, the hair was…_" The blue haired boy was cut off by a loud noise. Actually, it was another boy, yelling.

"_AHHH! SO YOU TWO ARE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! BASTARD!_" It was Takeshi Saehara, slapping his forehead to cover his eyes and pointing at them. Risa jerked away from Satoshi. The blue haired boy bowed his head. On visible side of Satoshi's head, a sweat drop formed.

Takeshi started yelling at Risa. Satoshi walked away. Takeshi's words became part of the background when someone else began talking.

"_He had to ruin that kawaii moment. Remind me to threaten him again,_" The voice faded along with the scene as it changed into another one. From the black of the screen, the image of herself and Satoshi sitting next to each other on a ferry faded into view.

Satoshi was dead to the world as he laid his head against the window. Risa was frustrated at what her friends that sat in front of her were saying.

"_You're so lucky, Risa! You get to sit next to Hiwatari-kun!_"Ritsuko said. (A/N: I know she doesn't say that in the manga to Risa. It's another girl. But I just put that there, kay?)

"_He may be really tired or something. But it looks like he's really dead_," Risa paused to turn and look at her sleeping blue haired classmate, "_And he hasn't woken up once since we boarded. How inconsiderate._"

"_He's so cool. Even when he's sleeping!_""_Yeah!" _Her friends giggled and blushed. Risa felt a little of her temper rise as she cried out: "_HE IS NOT!_"

The present Risa stared at the screen, thinking. Did she really act that way before Dark-san disappeared? Yeah, she was demanding back then. Then, she heard one of her friends say something like this from the video:

"_If Hiwatari-kun's not good enough for you, then most guys are out of your league, you know._"

She was right. That friend of hers had been right. But herself on the screen closed her eyes and disagreed.

"_Don't be stupid! There are guys who're even cooler. Like for example, Dark-san is very…_"She trailed off. The present Risa knew what was going to happen next.

The boat shook. Satoshi moved along with it. His head landing on Risa's shoulder as she was explaining. Her friends squealed.

"_HIWATARI-KUN AND RISA!_"

Risa turned her head. Satoshi half-opened his eyes. She saw his beautiful blue eyes for a second. There, she wondered how he got blue eyes instead of brown, red or any other ordinary eye colors that other people had.

Satoshi turned to his side and laid his head against the window, falling sleep once more. Risa stood up and stomped outside.

"_Awwww! How cute_!" One of her friends screamed. Then, a hand blacked out the screen. There were two voices snapping at each other. One was male. The other female. The female voice seemed closer to the camera than the male. But the present Risa already knew who the two people were.

"It's Saehara-kun and Seira-chan." She muttered. The DVD stopped, leaving Risa to think about those blue eyes of Satoshi's.

Yes, blue eyes were unusual for someone who was Japanese. How he and his sister ended up with sapphire eyes, she'd never know. But there was something about his eyes. There was something in them. Risa just couldn't put her finger on it.

'Maybe…I'm……No!' Risa shook her head and clutched her heart.

"I don't! No! He's nothing like Dark-san!" She screamed.

* * *

Riku sighed, walking in-hand-in with her boyfriend, Daisuke back into the same café they were asked to come to once again. It was Seira who called another meeting. Her voice over the phone informed them that it was serious. 

Daisuke spotted Seira sitting at their usual table, looking out the window at the beautiful sunset. They walked over to her as the red-haired boy pulled out the mirror.

"Is something wrong, Seira?" Riku asked. Slowly, Seira nodded and let out a sigh, turning to look at them.

"Krad might come back." She answered.

Dark gawked at her. His violet eyes full of disbelief. He then gave her the 'you're-kidding' look. Seira shook her head, reading his expression.

"I'm not joking, Dark. There's still a possibility that Krad might return because-" Riku cut Seira off.

"But Satoshi didn't want co-existence between him and Krad, unlike Daisuke and Dark. So, he should be gone after the incident with the Black Wings and all."

Seira's gaze left her friends as she felt her hand curl into a small fist. She nodded.

"That's true. Krad should be gone, but not entirely. Satoshi hasn't done his part to get rid of Krad once and for all. He has to tell Risa. But there's a problem." The blue haired girl explained.

Dark cocked an eyebrow. Riku and her boyfriend looked at each other. All three wondered what kind of problem. They turned back to Seira, so she could speak again.

"Ummm…well, there's still Hikari artworks in the world. Commissioner Hiwatari, the man who will be my father and asks me to call him that, is sending both Satoshi and myself to Italy to protect the artworks from Dark, because they think that those works will be targeted, which I know they won't."

Daisuke blinked. So did Riku. Dark paid attention and took in every work of it and chuckled.

"So, when do you leave?" Riku questioned. She and Daisuke shot a glare at the Phantom Thief.

"Next week. So, we haven't gotten much time. If we can get Satoshi to tell Risa before we leave, Krad will not come back. Any later than then, he will." The blue-haired girl informed. Dark smirked his trademark smirk.

"Then, what are you guys waiting for? Getting planning!" He snapped through the mirror. Daisuke nodded, placing his hand on top of Riku's, which was on the center of the table near the mirror. Seira put her hand on top of Daisuke's.

"Alright, let's do this!" Riku cried.

"Wait, what ARE you doing to do?" Dark questioned, emphasizing on the word 'are'. The other three hung their heads and muttered curses at him. They didn't have any plan yet. Well, you can't blame them. It was only a minute that Seira told them what was going on.

Just then, an imaginary light bulb lit up in Seira's head, along with her eyes. The other three gaped at her when she pulled out a ballpoint pen and some paper. They fell silent, waiting for the mastermind of schemes to finish.

Later…

"I got it! Daisuke, I need you to change into Dark for a while!" Seira explained, avoiding Riku's eyes. Satoshi's younger sister knew that Riku Harada disliked Dark and didn't seem too happy when Daisuke transformed in front of her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me, Seira. This one scheme isn't going to work. That I know!" Riku snapped. Seira shot her an icy glare that she probably got from her brother. Riku instantly regretted what she had said when she felt that cold glare pierce through her tough act.

"Oh! Now, you doubt my schemes!" Seira muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Daisuke groaned.

"Okay. Both of you, stop it. I'll change into Dark."

* * *

Risa picked up the DVD cases. A piece of paper slipped out and fell onto the floor. Out of the corner of her right eye, she saw it. She bent down, picking it up. It was typed up in different fonts. By the looks of it, three different people had typed onto it. Two were teasing the third. The first belonged to Phantom Dark because Risa could tell by the choice of words. The second belonged to Seira Hikari Midori, the girl supposedly related to Satoshi. The last belonged to… 

"Hiwatari, Satoshi?" She cried, reading through the paper. It was a print out of an online chat. (A/N: In case you don't know, this note is the one I was referring to when I typed 'She slipped a note in them' in the last chapter.)

Dark: _Heh, looks like the Commander found himself a Sacred Maiden now._

Seira: _Yep. And her name is…._

Following that, one part of the chat was torn out as if someone didn't want anybody to see that. Namely, that someone was Satoshi himself.

Satoshi: _Shut up! Both of you!_

Dark: _And I thought Daisuke was his Sacred Maiden._

Satoshi: _Quiet!_

Seira: _Ha ha, how true.._

Satoshi: _You're helping the thief. Some Hikari you are._

Seira: _Am not. You're the one letting him steal the artworks, **Commander**._

Satoshi: _…._

Dark: _Cheer up! You'll catch me one day….Not._

Seira: _Hmmm…..maybe, I should persuade him….oops! Wrong box! Heh heh._

Dark: _Satoshi and…..sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Again, the second name was either torn or cut out. Risa wondered who that person was. What did Dark mean by 'Sacred Maiden'? Who was it? Risa wanted to know. The younger Harada glanced at the paper and began to read the rest of the conversation.

Seira: _Dark, that hasn't happened yet! Besides, Satoshi hasn't told her yet!_

Satoshi: _…._

Dark: _WHAT? The Youngest Supreme Commander in a hundred years, Satoshi Hiwatari who is out to capture me hasn't told his feelings to his Sacred Maiden! Some Commander you are!_

Seira: _THAT, Dark, is going a little TOO far. You're pushing it. I can tell._

Satoshi: _Shut up._

Seira: _Three times! Anyway, I think you should tell her one day. Seize the day!_

Satoshi: _….here you go again…._

Risa dropped the piece of paper into the trash. The name of the 'Sacred Maiden' was torn out. Maybe, if she asked him who he liked, maybe, she could help him. She smiled and grabbed the telephone. She was about to dial his number when she hesitated.

When she found the courage to dial it, she heard a knock from the window. She turned and gasped. She saw someone she thought was gone. The Phantom Thief Dark was knocking at the window. He smiled as Risa opened the window.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone or something?" She quickly asked. Dark sighed. That was going to make the job Seira gave him harder than he thought. After answering many of Risa's questions, they became quiet. Neither would speak.

Risa's heart wasn't pounding at the sight of him. She wondered why. She opened her mouth to ask because she thought he already knew. But he already was answering it.

"Risa, you're in love with someone else, but you don't realize it."

Just then, the note on the trash caught the Thief's eye. With his magic, he summoned it to his hand and skimmed through it. 'This sounds like me. But I didn't chat with Satoshi or Seira online for the past few days. Neither did Daisuke. Besides, it would have gotten us caught. Then, this has to be….Seira's doing. That clever little kid.'

"But who?" Risa wanted to know. She thought Dark had the answers. Actually he knew, but didn't want to tell her.) He just said that she'd know when the time came. Dark leaped out the window, leaving Risa alone again in her room.

* * *

Satoshi walked out of his room to the kitchen. He saw a note, handwritten by his sister, that she was out with Daisuke and Riku again like that morning. Next to it, he saw some cake that Seira probably baked herself for him. Why she even bothered to do that, he'd never know. 

He cut a piece for himself, placed it on a plate and walked back up the stairs. As he past by Seira's room, he saw that her door was slightly ajar. Satoshi walked in, even though he knew he was invading his sister's privacy. That was one of the only times he could walk right in there.

Her room was dark, yet lit up a nightlight. Her desktop computer was off. But her laptop was on standby. Wondering what his sister was up to, Satoshi turned it back on, putting the cake off the side of the table. The laptop screen lit up and showed that Seira was typing up documents up on a Microsoft Works Word Processor Program. One of the documents caught his eye.

It seemed to be a conversation between himself, Dark and Seira. He glanced through the chat and knew that it was made-up. A conversation like that would never happen between the three of them on the internet. Besides, if that ever happened, Satoshi would track down where Dark was and capture him already.

"So, that's what you've been up to, imouto-chan." He muttered, taking a bite of the chocolate cake. He immediately minimized all the documents, putting the laptop back into standby mode as if he didn't see anything. He took his plate and walked out of Seira's room, leaving the door slight ajar like before he entered it.

* * *

Seira waited with Riku at the back door of the Harada residence. She and the older Harada leaned against the stone wall, keeping an eye out of Daisuke. 

"I knew you were a mischief maker, Seira-san. But this is pathetic." stated a voice that neither of the two girls wanted to hear. Walking out of the shadows was Takeshi. Riku stood up straight, avoiding the reporter's gaze. Seira remained in her current position, calm as ever. However in the inside, she was raging, struggling to keep it in check.

Takeshi ran his fingers through his hair and grinned. Seira's eyes narrowed. Riku had a chill and didn't like what was going on.

"Give up. You're going down, Azumano Junior High's Queen of Pranks. I'll be taking the title away from you when I win."

"Ha, that's a good one, Saehara. But I have no intention of letting you take my title (when I'm in High school with the rest of you)." Seira coughed. She knew Takeshi was serious, but his facial expression was the only thing that didn't show it. Riku cocked her head to the side as she saw Dark's silhouette.

Takeshi and Seira noticed this as well. The reporter opened his mouth to yell. Seira gasped and pulled out a handkerchief and a bottle of clear liquid. The blue-haired girl poured some liquid onto the handkerchief and mouthing something to Riku. The older Harada didn't know what to do. So she punched Takeshi in the stomach, knocking him unconscious.

Seira handed the half-empty bottle to Riku and placed the hankie over Takeshi's mouth and nose. The unconscious reporter inhaled it and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"What's the liquid?" Riku asked, examining the bottle carefully. Seira grabbed it from Riku's hands and put on the bottle cap.

"This was ordinary water before I added some of the Niwa family's sleeping potion that I stole..er…borrowed from Daisuke once, a few drops of the Hikari clan's own sleeping potion and a little too much sugar." Seira answered as Dark met up with them. The Phantom Thief transformed back into Daisuke in an instant.

All three glanced at Takeshi and sighed. He was always nosing into their business lately. Probably, he just wanted to foil their plans and make Seira lose the bet. Yeah, that was it.

They stared at the sky in total silence. Daisuke put his arm around Riku's waist. As he did, the group saw several shooting stars. Seira put her hands together and wished upon one of the stars. 'I wish Satoshi can find happiness with his Sacred Maiden like Daisuke and Riku did.'

Suddenly, Seira's eyes shot open as she fell forward. Her blue eyes were full of pain. Her chest tightened, her breaths became shorter. She clutched her heart and screamed in agony.

Riku kneeled down to help her. The older girl saw Seira's tear-stained face and tried to comfort her. Daisuke stared at the girls with shock all over his face. '_Krad's coming back. We've got to do something now!_' Dark yelled in Daisuke's mind. The red-haired boy nodded.

Seira winced in pain, still crying. Suddenly, she felt pain erupt, rushing throughout her body. She opened her mouth and cried "SATOSHI, NO!"

* * *

Satoshi threw himself against the wall of his room. His left arm clutching his right. His right eye barely open. His left wasn't blue, but golden. "Damnit, Krad! Go away, I'm not you!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the apartment. 

"_SATOSHI! NO!_" A voice in his mind mocked. It was sadistic Krad, mimicking Seira and what she would say if she saw this. Krad chuckled. Satoshi ran out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He was shaking violently. Krad wanted to come out, but his host wouldn't let him.

There was only one thing for Satoshi to do: cut the abominable thread of time.

"_Satoshi-sama, you aren't really going to do that and leave your younger sister to carry on the Hikari line._" Krad said. Satoshi ignored him. His blue eyes wandered, looking for something. At last, he found it. He grabbed a kitchen knife and cut his arm. He let the blood flow and touched it. He wrote something in his blood on the kitchen counter. He wrote exactly what he said.

"Gomen nasai, imouto-chan. I couldn't tell Risa how I felt. I'm going to leave it that way. I leave you to carry on the Hikari line, Seira. Arigatou," He paused, "Sayonara."

Satoshi ignored everything that Krad was saying. The blood from his arm dripped from his fingertips onto the floor. He raised the knife and stabbed himself in the chest. He pulled out the knife and let the blood flow freely as he collapsed.

His world was beginning to black out. As his eyelids became heavier, he saw flashes of people he'd met in his life. He saw Seira, laughing and talking to Daisuke and Riku. Daisuke, grinning and hugging Riku. Riku, blushing and returning Daisuke's embrace. Dark, running around with some Hikari artwork. Last but not least, Risa Harada, smiling.

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. _

"Risa Hikari…I like that name. Too bad, it'll never happen…"

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. _

The darkness surrounded him and he couldn't see anymore. The last things he heard were doors opening, people running and shouting.

"SATOSHI! Please, don't…die! Please!"

"RIKU! CALL 9-1-1 NOW!"

* * *

Cliffhanger again! Man, I'm at the point of crying right now maybe you can see why. 

Please read and review. (Don't be angry at me.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry to everyone who cried and/or didn't like what I did to Satoshi in the last chapter. This is almost the last chapter of this fanfic. I've decided to end this with an epilogue, which will be the next chapter. Now, on with the chapter! By the way, I'm referring to Krad as "the infection" whenever Seira talks about him.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel. Yukiru Sugisaki does. I don't own the song Beauty and the Beast either. Celine Dion and some guy sings it. I think Disney owns that song though.

Claimer: I do own Seira.

* * *

"SATOSHI! Please, don't…die! Please!"

"RIKU! CALL 9-1-1 NOW!"

Riku Harada dashed for the phone in the living room. Daisuke carried Satoshi to the couch and laid him down. Seira was trembling as she read the message that her brother left her on the kitchen counter. She hung her head and feel to her knees, crying her eyes out. 'No…Oniichan, you can't. I won't let you…go.'

A few minutes later, the front door burst open. Their 9-1-1 call was answered. The siren was roared as the ambulance sped through the streets of the city of Azumano to the hospital. Seira and Riku prayed that Satoshi would be alright. Daisuke assured them that he would.

"I'll head to the hospital. Both of you call Risa and tell her what happened." Seira grabbed her bike and started pedaling the direction the ambulance went. She turned the corner and grabbed her cellphone from its jacket. She dialed her adoptive mother's number and drove her bike with one hand, struggling to keep her balance.

"_Hello, Curator Yuko Midori speaking._" Hearing her adoptive mother's calm voice, Seira let out a sigh of relief.

"Mom! It's me! Oniichanisinthehospital!" Seira said, in one breath. Yuko seemed to surprised and didn't get what her daughter was saying.

"_Slow down, Seira. What happened?_" Curator Yuko asked. Seira took a deep breath.

"Satoshi…Oniichan is in the hospital. He tried to commit suicide because his other self, Krad is coming back! Satoshi wanted to stop Krad from reemerging again to help Father!"

"_Oh dear. I'll be at the Hospital soon! I'll try to talk to your Father._" At that, Curator Yuko hung up and Seira was at the Azumano Hospital. She threw her bike off the road and chained it to the bike holder. She dashed inside and asked the front desk where her brother was. The woman said that he was on the second floor in the room 235.

Since she was impatient at the moment, she ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. The nurse who saw her shook their heads, thinking she was running around because of boredom. But they didn't see the tears in her eyes.

When she found the room, she slowed down and entered it quietly. She closed the door behind her and wiped a few tears from her face. She saw the unconscious form of her brother. He was still bleeding, but not as much as he was back in the apartment. 'They must have covered part of his wound.' She thought, sitting down on a chair next to his hospital bed.

"Don't worry, Nii-san (older brother formal version). Niwa-kun, Riku-san and Harada-aneue (older sister) are on their way here right now." She said. Satoshi moved and leaned on his right side. "Referring to Harada-san as aneue already? I don't remember proposing to her, imouto-chan." He said weakly. His voice faint, but he knew that she could still hear him.

"We're talking in honorifics right now. We can drop it later, Nii-san," Seira paused and then stood up quickly, almost sending her chair flying.

"You attempted suicide to stop the infection, whom we can both hear in our heads right now. It's bloody annoying. You almost died before you are cured of Krad once and for all. All you have to do is say the three simple words to Harada-aneue!"

"_Right…so that's what you've been doing while I was gone. Eh, imouto-chan?_" Krad smirked. Seira curled her fist. "Shut up, Krad. How I wish you weren't my brother's alter ego." She hissed as the voice crept back to the back of Satoshi's mind, laughing.

"Silence, Krad. I'm not you." Satoshi hissed, drifting back to sleep to do a mental battle with the infection. Then, Daisuke and the Harada twins entered the room. Risa walked to Seira's side and looked at Satoshi's sleeping state.

"Riku told me what happened. How is he now?" She asked. Seira closed her eyes. She had to lie to Risa now. The younger Harada didn't know that 'white Dark-san' was back and could come out any minute to kill them all. But Satoshi's strong will held him back.

"Satoshi is fine." Seira said calmly. Daisuke and Riku, of course, were unconvinced. They could tell that the younger Hikari was lying instantly. Neither bothered to shout that she wasn't telling the truth.

Risa placed her hand over Satoshi's. "It's alright, Hiwatari-kun. You'll be okay. We know you will." She whispered. And he heard her.

Satoshi felt a sudden warmth from Risa's hand. Subconsciously, he grasped it and moaned, "Don't go…Risa…"

Risa blushed. Her hand left his as she ran out of the room. Riku looked at Seira for an answer. The blue haired girl walked her brother's Sacred Maiden leave before she spoke up. "It seems that subconscious moment betrayed his true emotions. That moment must have told Risa that she's….special to Satoshi. But that alone isn't enough to stop the infection."

Daisuke made a face. "That sucks. The faster he gets it over with, the faster they get together and Krad goes away."

"True, but Hiwatari-kun can't just get up and walk around right now. As you can see!" Riku stated, pointing at the hospital bed Seira was standing next to.

The door opened and Daisuke spun around quickly, startling the newcomer, the golden-eyes Curator Yuko Midori. "Gomen nasai, Midori-sama." Daisuke apologized.

"It's alright, Niwa-san," Yuko's gaze went from the red-haired boy to her soon-to-be step-son, "The doctors told me that Satoshi will be able to get out of here by the end of this week probably."

Seira's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea! Mother, you have to help me. You too, Daisuke and Riku!"

* * *

Risa walked down the corridor, suddenly starting to cry without any reason. Her face still red as she recalled his words: "_Don't go…Risa…_"

What did he mean? Why did Satoshi say that? 'Why am I blushing? It IS just Satoshi Hiwatari.' She thought, feeling tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. Then, it hit her. She remembered seeing Satoshi smile at her once the day that both Dark and white Dark-san, Krad were (supposedly) sealed away. That was the first time.

"His smile was so warm. Why do I only remember it now?" She whispered. Maybe, that's what Kyoji meant. She'd find someone who'd she would love and who would love her as much. "Maybe, I do…I…I do love Satoshi…I love him. But he might not have long to live."

"Risa?" At her name, the younger Harada looked up and saw her sister, smiling. Risa's jaw dropped. Did Riku hear that?

"Riku, ummm…I…." Risa tried to explain, but Riku shook her head.

"Sis, I already knew since the day Hiwatari-kun smiled. I remember you smiled back at him." Riku replied, hugging her sister. 'Just wait, Risa. We've got a big surprise coming up at the end of this week. Just you wait.'

* * *

A few days went by. No one seemed to talk about the Special Police Operator Commander, Satoshi Hiwatari. It seemed that he was dead to the world. Well, dead to the one and only Risa Harada. For some odd reason, she wasn't allowed to see Satoshi at all. Riku went out more often with Daisuke. Risa sighed and glanced at the calendar.

"Today, there's a party held by Curator Yuko Midori. Isn't that Seira-san's mom and Hiwatari-kun's almost step-mother? Oh! It's in two hours! I'd better get ready!" Risa rushed to her room and slammed the door.

She started looking through her closet for a dress to wear. Something told her that the party was a formal one.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Risa arrived at the Hiwatari mansion. She wore a pink, strapless dress that reached her ankles and black stiletto high heels. Of course, she wore that pink ribbon on her hair. Around her neck was a necklace. The pendant was a soft, white feather that fell from Satoshi's jacket. That feather Satoshi let her keep. After all, he didn't need it then and it didn't disappear.

Riku wore a red, sleeveless dress that reached her ankles and black stiletto heels as well. Around her necklace, she wore a necklace that Daisuke gave to her. It was the Agate Links, which was carefully disguised so no one else would notice that it was a stolen artwork. (A/N: Here, Daisuke did take the Agate Links from Menou.)

Daisuke met them there. He was wearing a tuxedo. According to both of the Harada twins, he looked good in one. "Hey everyone." said a voice from behind the red-haired Niwa. It was Seira. Her blue hair was down as always. She was wearing a black dress and black stiletto heels. Around her neck was a diamond necklace that she must have borrowed from her adoptive mother. Upon her face was a sad expression.

"Good evening, Midori-san." Risa greeted. Riku just waved. But nothing changed the blue-haired girl's expression. "I don't think you should call me that now. My mother and Satoshi's father were married last night. So, now I'm Seira (Hikari Midori) Hiwatari. But that's not want I'm sad about." She said.

"Then, what is it?" Riku questioned. Daisuke kissed his girlfriend's cheek to avoid the question. Seira flinched.

"Nii-san…Satoshi isn't here." Seira said, looking away from Risa. She already knew how Risa felt like Riku. Risa gasped. Seira was using formalities. Did it mean that he was….?

Just then, Curator Yuko called her daughter to come up to make a speech. Seira bowed to her brother's classmates respectfully and walked to her adoptive mother.

"I believe my daughter would want to say a few words about the Special Commander, Satoshi Hiwatari." Yuko stepped back, lightly pushing Seira forward. She took a deep breath before she began.

"As some of you know, Satoshi Hiwatari is my biological brother. We were separated at birth and were reunited around six months ago. Even though he appears cold and emotionless, Satoshi isn't like that at all. All those close to him like me know this. And…" She glanced at Risa, who appeared to be sobbing. A small smile formed on the blue haired girl's face.

"Harada Risa-san, I know you loved him. He isn't at the hospital anymore. Nii-san is," She paused, holding back her tears,. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful. "He isn't there anymore."

Risa leaned on her sister, Riku for support. Her tears wouldn't stop until she heard a door open from behind them. They heard footsteps. No one turned or saw who entered the room, only Yuko and Seira did. The blue-haired girl grinned as Daisuke chuckled.

"If he isn't there, then-" Seira let herself get cut off. "Then, he must already be here." announced his voice. Standing there in a tuxedo was Satoshi with a smile on his face. He nodded at Seira, who like Risa was crying with tears of happiness. He mouthed an 'arigatou'. Seira shook her head and mouthed 'it's just my job'.

Risa ran to him and embraced him without hesitation. Satoshi returned the embrace and whispered something in Risa's ear. Music began to play as they walked to the dance floor. Riku and Daisuke followed them.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly _

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Seira walked off and took a seat next to Takeshi, who was pissed. The blue-haired girl smirked and poked him. Takeshi's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at her. "Why me?" He muttered, handing the money to her.

"Wonder how the sophomore class is going to react." Seira thought out loud. Takeshi shrugged._  
_  
_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will arise _

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will arise _

Risa had her left hand on Satoshi's right shoulder. Her right hand was holding Satoshi's left. His right arm around her waist. They didn't seem to care that people were watching. As long as they were dancing with each other, they wouldn't care.

Risa rested her head against Satoshi's chest as they continued to waltz. Satoshi kissed her forehead. "Risa, I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too, Satoshi."

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

"They seem to be getting along. Don't you think, Ryu?" Yuko asked, turning her husband, Commissioner Hiwatari. He said nothing as he watched his adoptive son dance with one of the twin daughters of the Harada family. "Seira must be good at matchmaking then." He muttered, eyes narrowing as he mentioned his step-daughter's name.

Yuko saw this and sighed. She playfully punched her husband. "Ryu, real parents would want their children's happiness. So should you."_  
_

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast  
_

Risa looked up at Satoshi. He leaned toward her and found her mouth. Risa closed her eyes and kissed him back. Satoshi pulled her closer to him and tightened his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm….they'd do that in front of all these adults!" Takeshi muttered. Seira rolled her eyes and punched him, glancing at the walls. She smirked. All the security cameras in that room were on and were programmed to focus on Satoshi and Risa. Some things just never change.

* * *

(A/N: Time skip to the first day of school.)

The sophomore students of Azumano High groaned. Satoshi's fan girls were discussing the fact that Satoshi wasn't there yet. He was usually early on the first day of school. Ritsuko was busy talking to Risa's other friends, who were wondering where Risa was as well. Only Riku, Daisuke and the freshman, Seira knew the answers to that.

Takeshi cleared his throat to make **the **announcement. However, someone beat him to it. It was Seira. She pointed at the window and simply said "look". Because of human curiosity, the students including Takeshi got out of their seats and looked. Walking into the school grounds were Risa and Satoshi. They were laughing and talking about something. The girls shrieked and pointed at them. Risa and Satoshi were walking hand-in-hand.

"HOW CUTE!" Ritsuko screamed. Satoshi and Risa looked up and saw the class, watching them. Risa blushed and looked away, her hand slipping from Satoshi's. Satoshi shook his head and saw his sister in there as well.

"Seira! You were supposed to keep this relationship a secret! You're the Secret Keeper." He snapped. Seira made a face.

"Yeah, she knows! But they would have found out anyway if she didn't show them now. Besides, your flirting makes it kind of obvious." Riku had a point.

"We weren't flirting." Risa retorted, glaring at her sister. Riku stepped back, glancing at Satoshi. The elder twin's expression said 'why'd-you-have-to-go-and-teach your-girlfriend-your glares?'

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't," Takeshi joined in, "From what I can see, Satoshi has a natural flirting talent that he never used until now."

Daisuke nodded. "You two better get in here before the bell rings. Seira, go back to your homeroom before you get in trouble." He said, looking at Seira. The blue-haired girl waved and dashed out of the classroom, past Satoshi and Risa, who were entering the classroom.

'Some Secret Keeper my sister is.' Satoshi thought, 'Oh well, I guess I better thank her for her schemes. After all, they did help me get together with Risa.'

* * *

Okay, this story isn't over yet. There's an epilogue!

Please read and review.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Aw, this fic is ending. This is the final chapter. I have to say, I loved writing this even though I left you guys with cliffhangers with chapter two and three. I think I might have fun writing this epilogue. Thank you for the reviews!

Somehow, it feels like I made Satoshi a bit out of character. Tell me where and I'll change it.

* * *

Several years passed since that day. Actually, only seven years passed. Satoshi and Risa were still together. They had a few arguments here and there. But they always made up. So, it was meant to be.

However, even after seven years, some things never change. Seira still made bets with Takeshi Saehara like in Junior High and High School, even though they were in college. She, Daisuke and Riku still spied on Satoshi and Risa. Takeshi had joined them. But that night was worth all the schemes they pulled in their Junior High and High School years.

"Hey Riku! Daisuke!" Seira shouted, walking through the door of the Harada mansion. She heard a thud and two people came tumbling down the stairs, on top of each other. Takeshi walked out from behind Seira and smirked.

"I see…Daisuke, you finally-" He was cut off. Seira spun around and punched him in the ribs. The reporter yelled in pain and fell to his knees. The red-haired Niwa and his fiancé glared at him from their position on the floor. They suddenly sprang up.

"Oh shut up, Takeshi. This story is K Plus. Don't be vulgar," She hissed. Then, the blue-haired young woman turned to her head toward the red-haired Niwa and his-bride-to-be. "You tripped again? Geez, I knew you clumsy. But not that clumsy."

"Ummm….Why are you here? Saehara-kun? Hikari-san?" Daisuke asked. Riku elbowed him hard and weakly smiled. Of course, the soon-to-be married couple wasn't expecting the reporter and scheming inspector that night, at that hour. Takeshi grinned. Seira cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. It seemed the reporter was drunk the night before on beer and the energy drink, Red Bull.

"It's going to happen tonight!" Seira shrieked. Riku's jaw dropped.

"WHAT? Tonight? AHHHHH! We have to watch that!" Riku then started running around the mansion. Takeshi and Daisuke stood there, watching her. Seira grabbed her by the collar of her pajamas and pulled her back into the entrance hall of the mansion.

"Bad news is that they're going to a reservation-only restaurant." Takeshi sulked, fingering his camera. Seira smirked. She had something up her sleeve.

"Well, we have good news….We have a reservation for four there! So, we can spy on them the way we used to!" She stated.

Takeshi and Daisuke stared at her as she pulled out a reservation form as proof. Riku squealed. But then, Takeshi covered her mouth and pointed up above them. Risa was still home.

* * *

_Satoshi Hiwatari glanced at the clock. His date with Risa was going to be in a few hours. He was at work and was…well, smiling. The Inspector Saehara noticed this and kept his mouth shut unlike some of the other inspectors._

"_Is the Commander…smiling?"_

"_Oh yeah! There's bound to be some natural disaster tomorrow." _

_Seira, the Commander's secretary heard all this and pushed up her reading glasses, hiding her small grin. She knew what was going to happen anyway. She did see Satoshi buy an engagement ring the day before._

"_So, Hikari-kohai, what's with the Commander?" asked Inspector Saehara in a low voice, so no one else could hear him. He seemed pretty concerned since Satoshi was acting a little…maybe, a lot out of character. _

"_Oh, he's just at the stage when he's going to ask the love of his life to marry him." Seira replied, organizing the stacks of files and papers in front of her. The Inspector looked at her, his jaw hanging and his eyes wide open. "Excuse me, Hikari-san? Did I hear you correctly?"_

_Seira nodded. Then, right on cue, Takeshi barged in with his camera in hand. "My nose is sensing some news that could make the front page." He muttered. He spotted his father walking away from his former classmate's desk and walked toward Seira._

"_So, Seira-chan, how's life treatin' you?" He questioned. He, as always, was being nosy. He wanted to know what her brother was doing lately. He glanced at the papers that she hadn't filed yet and read them aloud. " 'Captured Phantom Thief Impersonator # 67.' You and Satoshi must have pretty busy lately."_

_Seira nodded again. After filing the last paper, she let out a sigh. She gave up and told him._

"_If you're hear to get some hint of something happening, I suggest you come with me, Harada Riku-san and Niwa Daisuke-kun tonight. We're going to watch Satoshi propose to Risa."_

_Takeshi dropped his camera unto her desk. Fortunately, it did not break since it fell unto the files and her own papers. "This, I gotta see."_

* * *

"_Risa Harada, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, Satoshi Hikari. I will marry you."_

A few years after their marriage, the four members of the group reunited to watch the video of the proposal. Risa and Satoshi were sitting on the couch, close to each other. Daisuke and Riku lay on their stomachs on the floor. Seira wasn't there since she was now the Curator of the Le Garre Art Museum and still Satoshi's secretary. Takeshi was in America, visiting some friend named Mio Hio.

Risa rubbed her stomach. If she was still in junior high and saw the future as it was, she herself would find it hard to believe that she was carrying Satoshi's child. The same would be for Satoshi. He never excepted to be the father of Risa's child. But they guessed that somehow, a girl named Seira Hikari knew.

"It's been three years now, isn't it?" Riku sighed as a baby crawled to her. Daisuke's wife smiled and played with her and Daisuke's child, Daiichi. His eyes were like his father's. But his hair was the color of his mother's. He giggled and they all laughed.

"I can't wait." said Satoshi. Risa turned to him and took his hand, smiling. "Neither can I." She answered as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, what are you going to name him or her?" Daisuke asked, out of curiosity. Satoshi shrugged. Truthfully, he and Risa hadn't thought about it yet. Even though she was already five months pregnant.

"Hm…if it's a boy, maybe….Rioroute or Rio, in memory of his grandmother, Rio Hikari. If it's a girl, maybe…either Rika or Leena." Risa answered, before Satoshi could even speak. She had completely read his mind. Risa rested her head on his shoulder. "Just four more months. Four more to go."

The blue haired man played with his wife's hair as she drifted to a peaceful sleep. Riku smiled. Now, her sister was finally happy at last. She stood up with Daisuke, who was carrying a now sleepy Daiichi, to put their son into bed.

* * *

Nine years after that…

"Mom! Dad! Aunt Seira's here!" Leena shouted. She was a splitting image of her mother. However, some of her personality traits came from her father. Leena's little brother, Rioroute (aka Rio) jumped for joy as their aunt walked through the front door with presents in her arms.

"Seira, you spoil them too much." Satoshi noted, making sure everyone in the house heard him. Seira shook her head as she handed the presents to her niece and nephew. They ran to give her a huge bear hug. She smiled at Risa, who smiled back.

"Merry Christmas everyone." She greeted, turning to her brother. She winked. 'I have it.' she mouthed. Satoshi nodded.

She slid it over the table and he grabbed it before anyone could see it. Leena looked up at her aunt, smiling. Seira looked over her shoulder as her nephew and niece opened their presents. She sighed for that was all she had to time for every Christmas.

"Sorry, I have to leave now." She announced.

"But you just got here, Auntie." Rio whined. Seira laughed, opening the door. Satoshi waved, being thankful she was leaving. She _was _spoiling his kids too much, but that's what aunts do. Risa elbowed her husband, reminding him that his sister was the one who got them together in the first place.

As she left, the cold weather blew in and Satoshi handed his wife the present Seira left. His sister has gotten it on his request to make it less suspicious to Risa. She accepted the gift and opened it. Risa froze before looking up at her husband. Inside were two ribbons, one white and the other pink. Underneath both was a diamond ring.

Taking it out, Satoshi slipped it on her finger. Risa then felt something. Something magical. She stared at the ring. Deep inside, past the color and texture, she saw images of their first date. "What…is it?" She asked.

"I had Seira get the diamonds and gold to make it. She used a bit of magic. Your diamond ring is an authentic Seira Hikari artwork called the Ring of Memory." Satoshi replied. Risa instantly knew. She could watch all they went through all over again through the ring. A ring Seira the schemer bothered to make.

"Thank you, Satoshi and your sister." At that, they kissed. Rio and Leena saw this. The children made immature faces and squealed.

"MOMMY! DADDY! STOP IT!" Little Leena screamed. Rio shook his head violently.

"_Gross. _Kissing is gross. Mouth to mouth contact."

Satoshi and Risa broke away, laughing. They remembered when they were children, thinking the same. It hadn't been that long since that time. Rio and Leena didn't know what was going on. The children shrugged, taking their presents and going to their rooms.

Now, the adults has some privacy, but still they couldn't do anything. They were still awaken. Satoshi could hear it. Risa cuddled up near Satoshi as both fell onto the couch. She leaned her head against his chest. It had been a while since she had done that.

Risa's brown eyes studied the diamond ring. It was a Hikari artwork by Seira. She wondered what kind of powers it had. "Satoshi--"

"I bet you're wondering what magic it has, right?" Satoshi asked. Risa nodded.

"The Ring of Memory allows the wearer to look into people's memories. However, the wearer can only see the memories of the people the wearer and the ring came in contact with." Satoshi replied, looking at the Grandfather clock, "But there is another one like it. I believe Seira has it in the Le Garre Art Museum. I believe it is called the Sphere of Time…"

He went on and on about his sister creating the artwork. Risa smiled. Maybe, some of the Hikari artworks weren't that bad. Growing tired every second, she took in a deep breath, falling asleep.

Satoshi stopped to smile. He could hear their hearts beating simultaneously. He wrapped one arm around her waist, trying not to wake her. He kissed her forehead gently and he lay his head back on the couch. His desire to sleep took over and he did. Satoshi was asleep in his Sacred Maiden's arms.

* * *

The End.

* * *

I'm planning to make a spin-off involving two other characters from this story and a straight sequel. The spin off is a one-shot. The main characters are Seira and Takeshi, the love-hate, scheming, betting duo. It'll probably show a bit more on their relationship.

The sequel will involve the DNAngel crew again, just with their kids and a couple of other things. Look out for both of these fanfics if you want.

Thank you so much to the reviewers:

**Particles of Sand**

**Shiloh**

**ShiyouShy**

**Maite**

**Pyro the dark angel**

**Daisukiangel42 (star)**

**Shadowfoxkitsune**

**Setsuna Hanajima**

**Ella Aizawa**

**Haruxsakura**

**Chiharu-tanaka**

**ever white**

**Tsuri Kato**

**Secret **

**Izumi Orimoto**


End file.
